


Your bones

by MoniHitachiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin
Summary: Jean discovers that Marco is dead and he has to deal with his feelings.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	Your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tus huesos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907695) by [MoniHitachiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniHitachiin/pseuds/MoniHitachiin). 



> This is my second time writing in english, I usually write them in spanish. This is a translation of my very first fic published in AO3, so this fic is almost 8 years old. However, I hope you like it.
> 
> I will be very grateful if you let me know if you find any mistake, that would help me to improve myself.

He was stealthy walking among the streets of that ruined city, he was taking advantage of the dark that was part of the night. He knew the path that will lead towards him, he knew that like he knew the palm of his hand and he was being lead just by his instinct. His head was full of different thoughts and almost everyone revolved around him; he was full of doubts regarding everything: about what happened in the afternoon, about what he was doing and about the future. The incertitude growing in him was reaching his climax, however, he knew he must rush because the time for the incineration to start was already settled.

Once he reached the area, he decreased the speed and his foot stopped completely when he saw his motionless body. What was left of his head was lean against the wall meanwhile his lower body was resting in the ground. At this sight, Jean left out a dry smile and he got down on his knees and left his backpack in the ground. Instantly, he looked at the ground and his smile disappeared. 

“Why did you have to descend the wall, Marco?” Jean angrily murmured while he hit the wall the body was lean on “Why didn’t you leave alone? I could scape safely without your help, without you distracting it…you should have climbed the wall, you should have been safe, you didn’t have to risk yourself in order to save me, Marco…” 

After saying that, a long sigh left his body and his hand reached his hair. Unlike a rigid body, his hair was still smooth. Jean giggled. 

“I always wanted to touch you like this, Marco,” he muttered while he petted his head and slowly he reached his face “how would it feel to touch you while you were alive?” he melancholy asked “How would your skin feel? How would your expression be?” he sadly smiled “Would you blush? Would you like it?” he asked while engrossed with in his immobile eye. 

His hand was moving in his own and once he reached his torso he noticed shard of glass that he rapidly started to remove, once he felt the glass coming out of his body he started to understand that it wasn’t a dream, Marco’s remaining body was there in front of him and it was missing his right side from his head to his torso. Jean bitted his lips and tried to not cry. 

“What happened to you, Marco? Why this happened to you, Marco? Why did this happen to you?” 

Even when he knew that it was impossible to obtain an answer from a dead body, Jean waited anxiously for it while he rested his hand over Marco’s abdomen. After a brief moment he started to open Marco’s cold and stiff fingers, breaking them in the process. He didn’t want to hurt him, he just wanted to intertwine their fingers together. 

“How would it feel to hold your hand, Marco?” he tenderly murmured in his left ear “How would it feel to hold our hands for hours? How…” he let out a long sigh while he started to blush and squeezed his fingers towards Marco’s “…would it feel to hug you?”.

Once again he left out a sigh but this time he removed his hand from his friend’s dead body.

“Forgive me, Marco, I’m truly sorry,” he said in a mumble while he hides his head with his own hands “I didn’t want to, I didn’t want you to…anyone but you, everyone but you…to me nobody is more important than you, tell me why, Marco?”

He kept silent while he stood up, in his eyes were tears but they couldn’t flow, his breath was fast, difficult and, from time to time, he sniffled. Then, with his right hand he grabbed Marco’s head and with his left hand he grabbed his body in order to change the awkward position Marco’s body was standing. Once he tried to move the body, he discovered it was heavier than he could think. Still, he moved it carefully to avoid any more damage to his best friend’s body.

Then, Jean caressed Marco’s face and closed his only eyelid. Immediately he leaned his head above Marco’s chest.

“Marco…you should be alive, you should be here, beside me…” he interrupted himself while caressing his abdomen “hey, Marco, if I had touched you like this… how would you have reacted? Would you have had ticklish? Would you have been embarrassed? Would you have hit me? Would you have allowed me to reach this?” as he wondering his hand slowly slid towards his lower half “Would you call me a pervert for dying to touch you like this? Or…would you encourage me to touch you even more?” he mischievousness smiled once he found Marco’s trousers zipper fly “would you stop me?” he started to unzip his trousers “or would you suffocate your words as I do it?”.  
Jean rose his upper body and sighed as he still touching Marco’s crotch. 

“You would like it” he said as he touched what remaining of Marco’s penis “I’m certain that you would have liked my touch” he sighed once again “I’m sure, Marco…” he smiled while he crawled towards Marco’s lower half “and you would say me to continue around here…” 

He knew Marco’s body was stiff, he knew his body was cold. Still, he carefully lowered his underwear. Rapidly, he used a handkerchief he had with him and cleaned his buddy’s phallus, then in order to remove Marco’s clothes, he opened one of legs while making a loud noise due to the bone break. After that, he got closer to Marco’s body and once again he took his handkerchief, which was over Marco’s penis, and started to carefully clean his hole full of feces that Marco’s body had excreted at the moment of his death. Once it was clean, he moved the other leg, breaking it too. Jean’s glance was transfixed in Marco’s body. He was lost. He was about to cry. However, he unzipped his own trousers and took of his member. It wasn’t even erect, still he started to touch it. Few minutes later, he mumbled to himself: 

“Marco…this is our first time, aren’t you happy? Because I am…” smiling to nothingness he stopped his hand and grabbed Marco’s legs with each of his hands “I was always thinking about you, I always wanted to do it with you…” he left Marco’s right leg in the ground and took his own member with his right hand “and it’s funny, because I’m so nervous right now” he giggled “but, being with you makes me stronger, you make me feel secure,” he sighed as he got closer to his hole, then he started to expand it using his seminal liquid as well as feces that remaining in Marco’s body “with you I feel good…”

Once again he grabbed Marco’s right leg and broke it once more. After that, he started to push his pelvis back and forth. His pace was quick at first but it slowly calmed down.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked “why aren’t you moving?” he kept silent for a few seconds “Marco…?”

The first tear came down across his cheek as he realized it was futile. 

Crying, Jean started to push with all his might. 

“Marco, you are not dead…you’re only sleeping” Jean said while sobbing “please, Marco…please, wake up”. 

Tears flow down his face and slowly, Jean stopped moving. Carefully, he took of his member. Moments later he started to dress the body with clean clothes. He finished his task before dawn and fled from the place.

That night all the dead bodies were incinerated in two bonfires. Jean, with his sanity regained and calmer than the last night, watched the bonfires burn.

“If I would have known it’d be this hellish, I’d have never chosen to be a soldier” he thought “but, I wouldn’t have been able to meet you”. 

Then he saw a burnt bone that was lean close to him. Crouching, he took it and put it in the palm of his hand.

“Say…Marco” he said with sorrow “I can’t even tell which are your bones anymore”. 

He didn’t say anything else while watching the bones in his hand, instead Jean remembered Marco’s scent, his body, his voice and the kind words he always said. He squeezed the bones with strength while he stood up watching the bonfire burn. He was determined to enlist to Survey Corps. Garrison regiment wasn’t an option anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to write this fic in spanish as well in english. I had to look information regarding rigor mortis and corpses. It was a big challenge, that's why i have a special place for this fic in my heart (?.
> 
> I tried so hard to maintain Jean in character and Marco as a corpse.
> 
> If you read it, thank you.


End file.
